


uh

by kiyotakatanaka



Category: Gods Will Be Watching
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyotakatanaka/pseuds/kiyotakatanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk man im shit at titles?? and summaries. uh. i backed myself into a corner at one point while writing this lmfao try and spot it</p>
            </blockquote>





	uh

Winning the heart of a beast was a challenge. Some might even call it a herculean task, though that would be reserved to tearing it out before a large crowd who would be cheering, rather than what his true intentions were. He had fallen in love with the creature who, on the day of his arrival, broke the lights in the room they had been both assigned to share by tearing them out from the ceiling. The monster who, in a fight, was one to be terrified of, not taunted or danced around, but to be evaded and fled. The brute who, when cafeteria brawls broke out, was always the first to throw someone against a wall and grab the one who mattered most, leaving just as quickly as he had arrived. The man who, as time went on, became a dear friend who swore he would be there for him whenever he needed him the most.

Hushed confessions of adoration and appreciation, confessions of love, so unlike the ones he was used to hearing within the cold concrete walls of the basement. Those confessions were screamed, a cry for mercy and a beg for the end. These confessions were mumbled, a whispered moment of vulnerability and a hushed, pushed back hope of the other reciprocating the same feelings that he was admitting to having for him. The name Irving McAllister and rejection were two commonly found together when it came to his pursuit in romance, and, for once, the cycle had been broken.

No words were spoken by the larger of the two as he looked down at the other. Beneath his helmet, his expression was that of disbelief. He looked as if he wanted to snarl and bite, but he did no such thing. If one were able to peer behind the mask that hid his face, they would have seen confusion and anger were very prominent then. Thoughts of whether or not the other was lying, planning on making a joke of the nonhuman, of putting him in a position where he felt vulnerable and then overpowering him, crushing him, destroying him were screaming at him in his head, bouncing around everywhere and it was almost impossible for him to hear himself think. This was not a risk he wanted to take. He had taken it many times before, and it had always been a mistake. A mistake that he regretted time and time again.

Though, he had known the other for months. For months he had been forced to share a room with him, ever since he had arrived. Irving had already been there, lying down in his own bed inside a room so bright that Alexander thought he had walked in on a sun going supernova right in front of him. Even with his helmet on, that light, he swears it was a strobe light, was glaring through. This was not something that he appreciated in the slightest, so out it went. Within a moment, he grabbed the light and tore it from the ceiling, much to the blondes cries of 'what the fuck!' and other such vulgarities. Alexander had earned the title of 'Light Destroyer', then.

But now, here he was. Watching as the same man who, months ago, would repeatedly refer to him as 'Light Destroyer', pour his heart out to him. It took him what seemed like an eternity to respond. An eternity to think over whether or not he would want to risk heartbreak once more. An eternity to keep staring at his dear friend, whose almost pleading eyes of emerald were hidden behind ebony shades. An eternity to consider the possibilities.

An eternity before he finally nodded.

An eternity before he lifted his hands, and an eternity before he said yes.


End file.
